A 2nd Chance
by darkGurl
Summary: I changed the rating cuz in 3rd Chapter theres some cursing.
1. Good Bye

A/N: Ok Tell me what cha think. Should I continue the story tell me! Ok I LOVE "Edward Sissicorhands" and I hate see him alone at the end so……………. Two Years after Kim left With the Mob a 19 year-old mother seeks refuge at the "empty" House on The Hill. Is It Really Haunted? Or is some one there? Please No flames this is my first fic.

She ran to the car with one big suitcase, and threw it in the trunk. " My Little boy I'm doing this for you" She said to the car seat in the backseat. " He'll never find us EVER! She recited in her mind." You deserve better" She told the cute little baby . _But where are we going to go? I refuse to take you too your grandparents all they'll say is " I Told You so"._ She turned and saw the Huge mansion. "No one lives there" she told the baby. " I could get a job, and then we could get out of here" she said driving toward the house. She looked in the rear-view mirror, and finger the bruise on her cheek. The ugly reminder of Paul, her now ex-lover, and the father of her baby. It only took one hit, to stop the name calling, and cruelty towards her. One hit woke her up. Paul was out bowling with his "friends" when her got back there would be no one for him to beat on.

They arrived at the house, it even bigger the it looked._ No looking back now_ she thought.

She put down the suitcase, and open the large gates. "Oh my god " she gasped. The garden was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen._ Wait a minute no one lives here?_ She thought racking her brain on who could maintain this garden.

High up in a window Edward Looked down. _ Who is this woman, and what is she doing here?_ he asked himself.

She walked up to the door, and knocked……… no answer. She knocked again………….no answer.

So she opened the door._ "_Nope I don't think any one lives here, or they really HATE to clean" she mumbled. 'It is way to dark now to go look around, I'll break something" she came to the fact they would have to sleep here, on the floor. She pulled out a pillow for herself and placed it on the first step. As she pulled out a blanket dust particles flu. She finally fell asleep, and drifted into a dreamland.

__

Edward watched from the second floor. "Please don't leave" was all he whispered.

At some point in her dream. Some one looped their arms under her armpits making sure not to hit her head as they dragged her up the stairs and place her in a bed.


	2. Scissor Hands?

Chapter 2

Scissor Hands?

Her eyes flicked open. They darted around the room. Yep, she was now sure this was not where she fell asleep. She felt a softness under her head, she let her eyes close for a second." Jonathan", her eyes dart back open. Jonathan her son, where was he? "Jonathan! Jonathan! Oh my god I lost my son","I'm a horrible mother"! She heard a soft gooing noise ,she turn slowly right next to the bed was Jonathan. "Oh here you are mommy loves you so much" She cooed to the baby as she picked it up. "You gave mommy quit a scare".

She looked over by the bed and saw all news paper clippings, about people one read: "Boy Born Without Eyes Learns to Read With Hands"

She looked up hearing a noise like scissors. She scanned the room looking for the source of the noise. She noticed there was a huge hole in the roof. There was a little figure in the corner .

" Hello, My names Nicole, You don't hide from me, I won't hurt you" she cooed softly.

The Figure was approaching , the it came to her attention it had sharp metal things for hands .

"Oh dear god" she breathed "what happened to you?" "I'm not finished" he stated So her his hands. "Do you want us to leave"? she asked quietly. "Don't leave" he said with a look of desperation.

"Ok we'll stay with you, Have you had breakfast"? She asked.

He Just shook his head "No". "Ok, then I have to make you breakfast, Because ya know what they say": "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day" she remarked with a smile.

She started to leave, " Well I have pretty much no clue where I am, so can you so me where the kitchen is"? she asked as she walked back toward him.

He just nodded softy. She held on to his forearm as he lead her down the staircase. There was silence, but it was comfortable. " So What's your name"? She asked looking at him. " Edward" he said looking at her. He held her gaze, he eyes were so loving , and kind. How did any not notice him before she wondered? " That's a nice name it's Strong" She Replied. " My name is Nicole, and this little cutie" gesturing towards the baby in her arms "is Jonathan"._ He has scissors for hands, scissors for hands! _she thought.

Edward Lead her into the kitchen. There were huge machines all over. "Wow" she said walking around.

" Well, Edward I'm going to have to go to the store get food, and stop at my old house to get some clothes and stuff ok? She said more in a way of letting him know. He just nodded.

** 10 mins later**

She pulled up in the driveway. She left Jonathan with Edward, she didn't know why but she really trusted him.

That was different for her, she had never trusted men not even her father.

Once she used her keys to get in , she grabbed the diapers, and put them in the car, She knew she had to move fast, because by now the whole town was probly looking for her, and god forbid some one called" him".

She grabbed Jonathans Clothes by the draw full, she emptied his room , now all she needed was her clothes, and this that were important to her.

**Meanwhile, across the street in the Boggs' house**

Peg was dialing "his Cell phone number.

It rung and rung finally someone anwered,"Hello"?

"Hello, Paul This is Mrs. Boggs From across the street" She remarked Friendly as usale.

"Yes ,Hello Peg" the voice remarked politely.

"I know you were looking for your Girlfriend, and well She just pulled up a little while ago" She Said.

" OH! Thank You Peg I Will Be Right Home" He said in a thrilled voice.

A/n: What do ya think?, please no flames this is my first Fic, but I really appreciate Creative Criticism. And all Reviews are appreciated.


	3. 'Kill You"

A/n: I don't own the song "kill you", or any of the characters from "Edward Scissorhands", I make no money ,blah, blah,blah.

Paul's' POV

"thanks Peg, I was so Worried about her" He replied with an evil grin.

"Oh well, I knew you the way asked to even help you look for her last night"

"Well, I better come home now then" "Thanks again" and I hung up abruptly, as I ran to my car as fast I could. "That Bitch!, She thinks she can get away that easy!" I said to my self, "Well Fuck that".

**Flashback**

I came home tired, from bowling with my friends. I looked around, Dinner should have been on the table. "Hey Bitch!" no one answered, "Hey Bitch" no one answered.

"Where the Fuck are you"? I yelled loud enough so that she could hear me, but the nabores could not. She was not here. The bitch left. I picked up the phone, and dialed the Boggs' number. She had been pretty close with their daughter Kim, maybe they know where she is. "Hello" a groggy voice answered. " Hello, Kim this is Paul, Nicole's Fiancée' " I tried to disguise my anger the best I could. "oh yes, can I ask why your calling at 1:00 in the morning"?

" Ah yea, She not here, I'm afraid something mite have happened to her"……….

**Present**

I put in "Kill You" and started singing ." When I just a little baby boy,  
my momma used to tell me these crazy things  
She used to tell me my daddy was an evil man,  
she used to tell me he hated me  
But then I got a little bit older  
and I realized, she was the crazy one  
But there was nothin I could do or say to try to change it  
cause that's just the way she was

They said I can't rap about bein broke no more  
They ain't say I can't rap about coke no more  
(AHHH!) Slut, you think I won't choke no whore  
til the vocal cords don't work in her throat no more?!  
(AHHH!) These motherfuckers are thinkin I'm playin  
Thinkin I'm sayin the shit cause I'm thinkin it just to be sayin it  
(AHHH!) Put your hands down bitch, I ain't gon' shoot you  
I'ma pull +YOU+ to this bullet, and put it through you  
(AHHH!) Shut up slut, you're causin too much chaos  
Just bend over and take it like a slut, okay Ma?  
"Oh, now he's raping his own mother, abusing a whore,  
snorting coke, and we gave him the Rolling Stone cover?"  
You god damn right BITCH, and now it's too late  
I'm triple platinum and tragedies happen in two states  
I invented violence, you vile venomous volatile bitches  
vain Vicadin, vrinnn Vrinnn, VRINNN! {*chainsaw revs up*}  
Texas Chainsaw, left his brains all  
danglin from his neck, while his head barely hangs on  
Blood, guts, guns, cuts  
Knives, lives, wives, nuns, sluts"

A/N: I know this was pretty short, but I'll try to make up for it. 


	4. I wanna be your lover

She ran to her car as fast as she could. She could hear the very loud music playing. She had everything she needed from that house. As she pulled into the parking lot of the food store, and jumped out of the car..........

****

15 minutes later

She slowly creped in the house, her baby was crying so loud, and Edward was doing every thing to make it stop. "Ya know he's not gonna stop." she replied. Edward jumped not expecting her. There was a long sclience . "Why" The first real thing directed toward her." Cuz he wants ta eat, so I should probably start cookin"

**20 min went by……….**

Jonathan had his formula, and she had finished her breakfast. " Edward, you haven't touched your breakfast do you want me too help you?" She asked. He just nodded. 

After Breakfast she came back in the house with a HUGE assortment of cleaning products." Edward, I'm gonna clean ok"? He nodded again. 

****

Later

Edward wanderd into the room by music. He didn't know why but he found the sight amusing . There was Nicole mopping the floor, and dancing to "I Wanna Be Your Lover" He listened to her singing:I ain't got no money  
I ain't like those other guys you hang around  
And it's kinda funny  
But they always seem to let you down  
And I get discouraged  
'cause I never see you anymore  
And I need your love, babe yeah  
That's all I'm living for, yeah  
I didn't wanna pressure you, baby  
But all I ever wanted to do  
I wanna be your lover  
I wanna be the only one that makes you come running  
I wanna be your lover  
I wanna turn you on, turn you out, all night long, make you shout  
Oh, lover! Yeah  
I wanna be the only one you come for  
  
I wanna be your brother  
I wanna be your mother and your sister, too  
There ain't no other  
That can do the things that I'll do to you  
And I get discouraged  
'cause you treat me just like a child  
And they say I'm so shy, yeah  
But with you I just go wild!   
I didn't wanna pressure you, baby. No!  
But all I ever wanted to do  
  
I wanna be your lover  
I wanna be the only one that makes you come running  
I wanna be your lover  
I wanna turn you on, turn you out, all night long make you shout  
Oh, lover! Yeah  
I wanna be the only one you come for, yeah  
  



	5. Geting hands

Nicole turned to see Edward grinning at her._ Boy, is he cute _ she caught herself saying in her mind. Suddenly It all came back the conversation she had with her father, a Plastic Surgeon who she told about Edward. He and his colleagues took great interest in Edward. Her father wanted to give Edward prostictic hands, all she had to do was ask Edward if he would allow her father to do this.

"Edward," she beckoned him with her finger. He moved closer. " My father is a doctor and he would like to meet you, he wants to finish you., she said looking into his eyes. " I would like to meet him", Edward replied looking at her. " Ok then let's go", she ran and picked up her baby.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward gritted his teeth. She drove horribly, She almost hit five people, on the way to her parents house. " He cut me off!, did you see that!" Edward just nodded. She rolled down her window, and yelled "Asshole!". The passenger rolled down his window and yelled back "Bite me bitch"!

She flipped him off and yelled "Fuck you"! Edward just watched her yelling she did look awful pretty even yelling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He father wanted to start the operation right away. So she was stook waiting three hours.

A/N: I'm sooo sorry it took so long I had the worst writers block!

Constructive Criticism is welcome, and apprenticed . Hope ya like it and be nice.


End file.
